


The Next Great Adventure

by UsernameMC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Loosely Follows Canon, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reincarnation, quarantine writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameMC/pseuds/UsernameMC
Summary: The immortal life is draining Harry Potter of his fighting spark. Death notices and immediately intervenes. Death will not allow Harry Potter vibrant spirit be snuffed out before it ever truly ignited.And what better world to send then one filled with Titans?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Various, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	The Next Great Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, what's up my fellow quarantine humans! So... once again I wrote this cause I was bored out my goddam mind. Hope you all are staying safe during this troubling time. Stay home!

Harry stared at Death in disbelief.

“You tripped me.”

**“I did not, dear Master of mine.”**

“Don’t you lie to me! You tripped me straight into the Veil of Death, you arse!

Death shrugged his shoulders. “ **I frankly don’t know what you’re talking about.”**

“You liar!” Harry shouted. “I can’t believe this shit. What are you planning?”

**“Well,** ” Death grinned. **“Since you’re death… I have a suggestion that may interest you.”**

“I know it.”

**“You were so bored Master but you won’t be anymore. Your next great adventure awaits”**

“I really fucking hate you,” Harry muttered.

******************************************************************************************************

So… reincarnation is apparently a real thing.

**“Master, of course it’s a thing. It would be terribly overcrowded if ever single soul that ever died was in the afterlife.”** Death said matter-of-factly. 

Huh, so this arse is still with him. What a downer.

**“I’m never going to leave you that easily, Master.”** The entity replied in a smug tone of voice. **“I will stay with you forever.”**

Ever the fucking clingy, sticky stalker, Harry mused. “So… where are you taking me exactly?”

Death smiled and glance over at his Master. He has grown fond of this young man who tried to reject his power and has been following him ever since. Lately, however, he had noticed the effects of immortality that was happening to him. He was being drained of life… the fighting spark of his was blowing out life a candle before it ever truly ignited.

Death will not allow this to happen.

His Master is a hero, a fighter to the end. His will shine _brightest_ in the midst of battle. _Fighting kept him feeling alive._ Therefore, Death will make sure to send him to a world in which he would flourish.

And what better world to send him… that would contain these criteria?

A world of Titans.

Death smiled. It would be best to let his Master discover the issues of the world he’ll soon be a part of. Keep the panic to a minimum.

***********************************************************************************************

On March 30th of the year 835, Carla and Grisha Yeager welcomed twin sons into the world. Their loud, indignant cries filled the air.

_Death, you jerked!_ Harry thought. _You didn’t tell me I will be starting over a fucking baby!_

A raspy laugh echoed in his ear.

_I really fucking hate you._


End file.
